The Promises We Keep
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Companion one shot to Pinky Swear. It's years later and did Will and Elizabeth keep their promise not to tell their secrets?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the companion piece to Pinky Swear. This is dedicated to mz-turner for giving me the idea to do it. Thanks. Enjoy all.

* * *

A ship was floating stationary on the Caribbean Sea late one night. There was no one at the helm and other than the flag it was flying there was no way of telling if anyone was even on board.

That is until a door slowly creaked open. Out popped the head of a young boy no older than 10. Silently he crept on deck trying not to make even the tiniest sound. All he wanted to do was to look at the stars and since he couldn't see them very well from his room then he might as well go to where he saw them best.

Ever since his father came home a month ago, he and his mother would always be busy at night. What could they possibly be doing all that time? Little Liam was just getting comfortable when he thought he heard noises coming from his left where there were some barrels. He ignored it before the noise continued. Letting his curiosity get the better of him (something he'd inherited from his mother) he decided to investigate.

**

* * *

**Will and Elizabeth were both sitting up on the deck of Elizabeth's ship, The Empress. 

Will had lit a candle and taken out his reading glasses and a novel that his wife had given him on his return from service aboard the Dutchman. Elizabeth had felt like stargazing so that was what she was currently doing and Will was just joining her so she wasn't lonely.

"Liam is asleep I assume," Will said turning a page.

"Yes, I told him a story and tucked him in for the night."

Liam made sure he was still hidden as they continued what they were doing in silence.

Suddenly, she turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. "Do you know Will that this is only the second time I've seen you in glasses?"

Will, who had still been reading when she had spoken to him, took his time to look up and was a little confused. "When did I ever tell you that I wore glasses before now?"

"Don't you remember when we were younger? The afternoon at the beach when we shared our secrets. You told me that you thought they made your head look, and I quote, 'all lopsided and funny looking.'"

"I believe I said it was my face."

"So you do remember," she said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Of course I do. It's not as if I have memory loss or something." Will then moved his shoulders around to get more comfortable and continued his reading. "Puppets."

Elizabeth suddenly turned her head and stared at him. "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things. My lips didn't move at all."

"Oh yes you did," Elizabeth said, her temper rising. "Well I know what you're getting for breakfast tomorrow then; a nice slab of bacon."

"Come over here you," he said grabbing Elizabeth and holding her in his arms just above his lap. He took his glasses off before pulling Elizabeth in for a romantic kiss.

Liam, from his position, was trying his hardest not to throw up.

"Oh Will," she murmured before reaching up and touching his chest. She felt his steady heartbeat beneath it.

Will saw the look on her face and sighed. "Looks like both of our dreams came true in a way."

Elizabeth sat up and pulled Will into a slightly less passionate kiss. "We were only just children at the time. We really had no idea what our future held."

"Ten years is far too long. I mean, we're in our 30s now."

"Living the lives of pirates."

Will just had to grin at her comment. "Never in a million years did I think I'd be living like this at that time. I always hated pirates. Then one practically jumped into our laps and taught us so much more about right and wrong then what we'd been told up to that point."

Will sighed and put his arm around Elizabeth's neck. "11 years now. It's been 11 years since Jack showed up in Port Royal looking for a ship on the exact same day our lives changed. For the better in my opinion," she said.

"Definitely for the better," Will said nodding.

"Do you ever regret it?" The question was so simply asked yet held millions of possible responses.

"Not for a moment."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Elizabeth said before Will pulled her into one more kiss.

They were silent for a little while. Will went back to his book and Elizabeth continued to look to the sky.

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

Elizabeth looked over to him. "Tell anyone what?"

"You know; about our secrets."

Slowly Elizabeth's cheeks began to turn red. Oh how she hoped Will could not see it. Unfortunately her hopes were unfounded as he slowly put the book down.

"That explains why Estrella was always telling me not to worry and that we weren't having pork when I'd come to your home for dinner while we were courting. Why did you tell her?"

"She wouldn't stop badgering me all evening I swear and... wait a minute: how was it that a week later Philip Martin assured me that the puppets weren't going to attack me."

"I might've let something slip."

They moved into an awkward silence before bursting out laughing.

"Looks like we're not as good with our promises as we thought we were," Will said shrugging.

Elizabeth continued to giggle until she heard light breathing coming from not too far away. "Will, do you hear that?"

Will kept quiet and listened. They both moved and found their son had fallen asleep. "I think we've got us a little spy," Will whispered. He picked the boy up and together mother and father walked him back to his comfortable bed.

**

* * *

**After Liam was all tucked in, Will still stood over his bed. Every time he looked at him, he felt like it was the first time again. He felt like he'd yet to be there for him but there was no way he could change it. And soon he would be finding someone to spend his life with and Will would become a grandfather... 

He shook himself out of that daydream before he would become depressed again.

"He's more like you then you realize," Elizabeth whispered in his ear. "Just give it some time."

They both looked to their sleeping son whose mouth suddenly opened and he spoke.

"Stay away from me you porker. No, get back piggy," he said before drifting into unconsciousness once again.

"See," she said smiling slightly.

"Pigs," Will said before shivering. "Now, Mrs. Turner I believe you are wanted in our quarters."

"Oh, have I been a bad girl?" she asked seductively.

"Very bad," Will said before smacking her tush and sending her running and laughing. He blew out the candle in the room and shut the door behind him as he went into his bedroom to spend the remainder of the night with his beautiful wife.

* * *

Hope you liked it because it was fun to write. Review please. Later :-) 


End file.
